


Walk Away Your Blues

by iwritewhenimhappy



Series: Santa Monica, Baby [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Road Trips, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: Both reeling from a loss, Maddie and Buck decide to go on a road trip home.





	Walk Away Your Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

The car drives quickly by the turn to the grocery store and straight out onto the exit into the highway. Buck watches the sign, ‘Leaving Los Angeles’ in a daze. He turns to Maddie who’s driving and trying to suppress a smirk. They’re going faster now, up to the highway’s speed and Buck is already ready to jump out the door despite it. Has his sister completely lost her mind? Buck looks to Maddie, a face full of confusion but she’s very careful to avoid his gaze.

“This is not the way to Costco.” Buck says, a little worried that Maddie has really completely lost it because she doesn’t slow down when he says that, in fact she speeds up.

“Nope, it’s not.” She comments.

“Great, uh- Maddie, are you… Uh…”

“Look, Buck, it’s been two months and you haven’t left Eddie’s side. You need a break. We both do.”

Buck is completely blown away by what she’s saying, he was not expecting this. Sure, he has been with Eddie and Christopher for two months non-stop aside from work but they’re going through hell. Eddie especially, he needs to be there for him. He promised. Besides Eddie and Christopher aren’t the only ones who lost someone that day, Maddie did too, her and Chimney. With that thought Buck tries to take a gentler approach.

“Maddie, I know it’s been hard but we can’t take off like this.” Buck tells her, a slight not quite there smile that says ‘I hope you can see sense now.’

She looks at him briefly with a sad smile, then turns back to the road. “I’ve cleared it with my boss and yours. Chimney will look in on Eddie and his sisters are actually coming down, so he won’t be alone, okay?”

“That’s great but, you can’t just kidnap me!”

“Oh, like you didn’t kidnap me in the tenth grade?”

“That- That was completely different.” Buck says with a sheepish grin as he remembers that. “Anyway we were going to see dad and we made a promise-”

“I know.” Maddie tells him sadly. “Where do you think we’re going? Look, Evan, I know I wasn’t around for a while but I am now and we did make a promise.”

“Maddie, this is crazy.” He says but his tone has a bit of a defeated ring to it making Maddie smile wider. She reaches over and takes a CD from down below. Eyes still on the road she skillfully opens it and pops it into the CD track. It’s a blank case but the music that comes out is anything but. It immediately brings unexpected tears to Buck’s eyes. He hasn’t thought about him in forever.

_“Ah, you babes, all about your Madison Blues…”_

Buck looks to Maddie who has slight tears in her own eyes and a moment passes between them. A feeling of solidarity. They’ve been through a lot but they’ve got each other, just like when they were kids. Maybe this unexpected road trip won’t be as bad as Buck intentionally feared. Maybe Maddie’s, right, maybe it will be good for the both of them. Forty hours and all its glory. Eddie will be fine with his family and anyway, he made it quite clear who Buck is to him and nothing else.

-<>-

_“Eddie, it’s going to be- I mean, you’ll get through this. I know it doesn’t feel like it but you will.” Buck says a little awkwardly. He’s not really sure what to say in this situation, or what to do. It’s been two days and Eddie spends his time alternating between sitting on the couch staring into a TV that’s never on, and playing with Christopher in his room. He doesn’t say much or do much, and has barely eaten or bathed, but Buck’s trying. He’s trying to take care of them and get through to Eddie, but it’s hard. It’s like he’s checked out, until now._

_“Don’t.” Eddie spits out as Buck’s hand gentle touches his jaw. Buck freezes and pulls away just as Eddie’s eyes meet his. Tearful and painful. “I- I can’t do this, Evan.”_

_ Buck cringes at the use of his first name. “What- What are you talking about, Eddie?”_

_“I can’t do this with you. I- I need my partner. I don’t need my” He pauses, eyes closed and then spits out, “boyfriend.”_

_ Buck stares at him, his heart squeezing so hard that he can barely breathe._

_“I need my partner, Buck, and if you can’t do that then can you please go?”_

_ Buck looks down, his heart hurting more than ever. Not the same hurt as Abby, a different hurt. One that says, ‘he doesn’t love me.’ He should go, shouldn’t he? That’s what any normal person would do, but this is Eddie, and he- This is his partner. He’s got his back any day and he’s not going anywhere. He’ll be here for him, whatever he needs._

_ Buck attempts a smile. “I’m your partner, Eddie, I’m not going anywhere.”_

_Eddie nods, clearly relieved. He didn’t want Buck to go._

-<>-

“Do you remember this one?” Maddie asks looking over to Buck who shakes his head no. “You were four, and I was about ten? He was playing at a bar and he brought us up next to him. He started playing and you smiled so big. You wouldn’t stop smiling and bopping your head to the song. Pretty soon you were singing along, “One bourbon, one scotch, one beer.”

Buck shakes his head. “No.”

“Yes! It was so cute. You were such a cute kid, I wonder what happened.” Buck glares at her and she laughs. “Only kidding!”

She reaches over and pinches his cheek. He pushes her hand away and she laughs even harder.

“Pull over.” Buck tells her.

“Again?” She asks.

“Come on, Maddie, it was an extra-large! I’ll drive after. You look like you need some sleep.”

She puts the turn signal on and replies with, “Can’t argue with that.”

-<>-

_“How’s your eye?” Maddie asks as she sits down beside Shannon on her bed._

_“Better, I think.” Shannon replies with a smile. “Thanks again for letting me stay with you.”_

_ Maddie shakes her words off. “It’s no problem, besides Buck is a lousy roommate. He never does laundry.”_

_ They both chuckle at that._

_“Can I take a look?” Maddie asks, her hand already hovering over the bandage. _

_ Shannon nods, her heart suddenly fluttering at the close proximity. Very carefully Maddie pulls it off and looks at the wound. It’s healing nicely, and it’s not as bad as it once was. Maddie smiles at Shannon to convey this. She quickly puts the bandage back on, getting closer and closer as she does so. So close that if Shannon leaned up a fraction, their lips would meet and it would be sweet. Shannon already knows this without it actually happening yet. It would be so sweet._

_“Can I kiss you?” Shannon says, her words coming out before she can think about it. She then blushes as Maddie’s eyes widen. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from. I know you’re with Chimney.”_

_ Maddie’s cheeks redden as she remembers the conversation she and Chimney had last night about Shannon. The conversation that turned into something more than either was expecting._

_ Maddie smiles. “Don’t be sorry.” She then leans in and closes the distance between them. “And Chimney? Trust me, he’s more than okay with this.”_

-<>-

“Look, I know mom was a bitch who kept us from him, but are you sure you don’t want to go and see her?” Maddie can’t help but ask. She mostly doesn’t want to see her but Buck is younger, a little different, maybe he misses her and wants to see her.

“No.” Buck says quickly. His hands on the steering wheel tensing up. “I don’t want to see her.”

“You never did tell me what happened when you felt home. I know I wasn’t there but, you can talk to me, Evan.”

“I know. Thanks, sis.”

He doesn’t elaborate and she doesn’t ask him too.

-<>-

“Pump two.” Buck tells the cashier.

“Fill up?” She asks looking to him before doing a double take. “Evan Buckley, is that you?”

“Oh, Mrs. Allen.” Buck says, surprised. She lived down the street from them, and babysat him and Maddie as kids from time to time. He had no idea she was here, but then again this is a small town and he should expect to see people he knew from time to time, but still, small town, and if one person knows they’re here, they all will. Soon even their mom will know. Good thing they’re not staying long.

“Dear, it’s been so long. How are you?”

“Fine, uh pump two? Sorry we’re in a rush.” He smiles through the lie as he hands her the cash and makes a run for it. She’ll talk to him for hours if he doesn’t get out of there. “Keep the change!”

“That was quick.” Maddie comments as he walks quickly toward her.

“Mrs. Allen is working.” He says in way of explanation.

“Oh, crap, she’s going to tell mom we’re here, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, so let’s hurry up.”

-<>-

“You sure this is the bottle?” Buck can’t help but ask as they walk closer and closer to their destination.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Maddie replies. “I mean he liked his beer and occasional scotch, but bourbon was always his drink.”

“This is kind of stupid.”

“Come on, Evan, it’s not and you know it. We haven’t been here in so long. Oh, here we are.”

The walk up to the grey and white grave. It’s small, nothing too fancy and it has the simple words, ‘**Rick Buckley, 1954 – 1999**.’ Buck takes a moment to stand there and stare. He barely remembers him but he was everything to him. Him and Maddie both.

“Hey, dad.” Maddie says and Buck’s arm comes around her, bringing her close. “We brought you your drink. No glasses, just how you liked it.”

Buck smiles slightly at that as Maddie opens the bottle, pouring a good amount onto the ground of his final resting place. He liked to drink. She then takes the bottle to her lips and has a small sip, grimacing at the harshness of the taste. She hands it to Buck who holds it up similarly and then takes a sip for himself.

“Damn, that’s actually pretty good.” Buck says.

Maddie laughs. “It really has been a while.”

“Seven years.”

“I know. Buck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, sis.” Buck says, his voice having a note of forgiveness. It’s never had that when he says ‘it’s okay,’ to her about her going away, it’s the first time and Maddie notices. She brings her brother close and kisses him on the cheek.

“Dad would be proud of you.” She tells him.

Buck smiles sadly. “You too.”

He’s be so damn proud.

They pour out another one for him, even more than the last.


End file.
